<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden minute by ChocolatePuppy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350744">Golden minute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy'>ChocolatePuppy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Red String of Fate, Romance, a bit angsty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePuppy/pseuds/ChocolatePuppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden minute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding your soulmate is something everyone wants to achieve at some point, and what if you had the chance to see if it was really meant to be? No more guessing, you could very clearly see the brightly glowing red string from the pinky of one of your hands straight to one of the pinky of your soulmate.</p>
<p>Only problem is that you had to be in the right place at the right time to see this string, and there was no way to predict where or when that would be, and no way to artificially get the conditions right for it to happen, no matter how much scientists tried.<br/>It’s a phenomenon called “Golden minute”, named after the golden hour that happens right after dusk or dawn, when everything gets engulfed in bright orange light and looks more warm and soft than the rest of the day. </p>
<p>Except for it’s not an hour long but, as the name suggests, a few minutes long at most, and the only way to see its about to happen is when the sun passes behind a cloud and the cloud gets a nice orange-gold colour. And as soon as the sun emerges from behind the cloud, or if it’s a big one, shines through cracks in the cloud everything looks like its golden hour, in the middle of the day.</p>
<p>And in that short time period everywhere the light touches you can see the red strings all over the place, each one glowing brighter and more sparkly than the last one.<br/>It’s very popular for photoshoots for exactly that reason, and because you just have to be lucky to capture it on camera.</p>
<p>And although it’s really beautiful it’s only useful when you already have a partner and want to see if you belong together, as you won’t have enough time to follow your string until you reach your soulmate because its over way too fast.<br/>The only thing weather services can do is giving an estimate as to how high the likelihood is that it will happen on the current day, as it only seems to occur when its an otherwise sunny day with only a few clouds flying around. But even then, the likelihood of it happening is more low than high.</p>
<p>					&lt;*&gt;</p>
<p>So, it needs to be a day like today, nice and warm, but with a few clouds passing through every now and then. Like most days when there is a bigger chance, the school will make a short announcement, today it was a 30% chance.<br/>But the morning passed normally and the last one had been during the last holidays, so it wasn’t really like anyone was expecting it to happen.</p>
<p>Same as with the Karasuno volleyball team, who had practiced same as usual and had mostly packed up already and left. With three exceptions, Hinata and Kageyama, who had decided they would extend practice into the afternoon, and Yachi standing by the open door still writing something down.</p>
<p>The sunlight had been shining in through the big windows and onto the court so there was no need to turn the lights on, or so they thought, as just when they were about to try their new attack again the sunlight dulled and it got considerably darker in the gym, not extremely but it was still annoying.</p>
<p>Kageyama just mumbled “Stupid clouds.” Before setting the ball anyways and Hinata running up.<br/>Yachi also noticed the change in lighting and went to turn the light on when she slowed down, the gym was still dull, but it looked a bit different now, more… orange. <br/>Then there came an announcement from the school outside and she gasped and ran over to the bench to get her phone and stumbled outside.</p>
<p>Kageyama and Hinata had been too engrossed in training to hear the announcement or notice the colour change but stopped for a second when they noticed Yachi had run outside. <br/>They exchanged a confused look before shrugging and going back to training, Kageyama setting the ball once more and Hinata getting a running start. </p>
<p>They were so focused they didn’t notice that there was once again sunlight shining inside through the windows, starting at the window furthest from them and lighting up more and more of the court, seemingly following behind Hinata who had just jumped up and lifted his right hand when they were both submerged in shining golden light. </p>
<p>Hinata could hear Kageyama gasp quietly before slamming the ball down on the other side of the net, which was when he noticed the red string shining on his right pinky finger, before landing again.</p>
<p>“Whoa Kageyama its happening agai-“ he stopped dead in his excited rambling when he followed the glowing string from his hand all the way to… Kageyamas pinky. <br/>He did a double take and went backwards from Kageyamas finger but again arrived at his own.<br/>He didn’t know what to say, as he looked up and brown eyes met blue ones, both staring at each other in disbelief, this cant be happening right now.</p>
<p>It was really quiet in the gym now, you could hear some excited voices from the outside and the glowing string was seemingly getting brighter by the second, almost taunting them with its presence.</p>
<p>Both boys were making aggressive eye contact, not saying a word but not looking away either, they were almost frozen in this moment, that seemed to last a small eternity. Both could swear that the other could hear their heartbeat and were thinking about something to say when the light slowly lost its golden glow. They broke eye contact to look down at the string which was now slowly fading away.</p>
<p>Nothing could be seen now but it was like they could feel the string still connecting them, when they looked back up at each other and Hinata swallowed loudly and tried to speak.</p>
<p>“um… so-“ just then Yachi came back into the gym and he felt instantly relieved to be interrupted, as he had no idea what to say.</p>
<p>“Guys did you see that ? Look I took some really nice pictures!” she excitedly ran over to them to show them the pictures while they both acted like that was the most interesting thing at the moment.</p>
<p>“Look this one is mine, its going in direction of the mountains, so I’m guessing they live in a different city up north. I just wish golden minutes were longer, I can’t wait until I meet my soulmate.” </p>
<p>She got a dreamy look in her eyes, not noticing how both Hinata and Kageyama blushed slightly and accidentally made eye contact just to look away quickly, so she just kept gushing over it.</p>
<p>“I just want to see them and know what they are like you know, the person that completes me and I will spend the rest of my life with...” she sighed longingly and then said the thing that was too much for both of the boys besides her “… I know it’s silly but I already have some plans for our first dates and even our wedding, you know id love a light pink theme an-“</p>
<p>She got interrupted when both Kageyama and Hinata suddenly yelled out an important thing they had to do that they completely forgot about and that they needed to go now, she didn’t even get time to comment on how red they both were when Hinata hugged her goodbye and sprinted after Kageyama who had already grabbed his bag and ran out.</p>
<p>She was utterly confused but then concluded that all this lovey- dovey talk was too much for two boys who had only volleyball in their head. She sighed and felt a little bid of empathy for their soulmates, she just hoped they also liked volleyball as much.</p>
<p>					&lt;*&gt;</p>
<p>They had started out with a sprint, which transformed more into a jog and now they were walking next to each other, both deep in thought. They considered each other as rivals, sure maybe also as good friends, best friends even, but soulmates? <br/> Neither of them would have guessed that, even though the longer they tried to wrap their heads around it the more sense it seemed to make, after all they had the same goals and hobbies, but that was not enough to be soulmates. Well at least they thought that.</p>
<p>But they both took very different approaches to the situation, as Kageyama stopped in his tracks suddenly and asked Hinata “Do you maybe wanna come over to my place for a little bit?” <br/>Hinata just stared at him before sputtering out “Why w-what are you planning?” <br/>The taller boy noticed how that sounded like and quickly looked at the floor “Nothing idiot! I just thought that maybe we could, I don’t know, like see if we had more things in common or something….”</p>
<p>When he looked back up at Hinata he saw the confusion in Hinatas face and he suddenly felt really stupid, as if Hinata would want him to be his soulmate, considering how mean he was to him all the time.</p>
<p>“I-I think I have to watch Natsu today so… maybe tomorrow okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah alright…” </p>
<p>Kageyama started walking again, faster this time as he felt a knot in his stomach and tears in his eyes. He knew nobody would expect it from him, cold and mean Kageyama, but he had secretly always hoped to find his soulmate.<br/>It was true he had only eyes for volleyball, but he had grown up seeing how happy and in love his parents were and they always told him how perfectly soulmates complete each other. So he grew up knowing that no matter how alone he was, there was someone who would love him unconditionally for him.</p>
<p>The night after his whole team had turned their backs on him, he had locked himself in his room and cried the whole time. His mother had come in to try and cheer him up when he told her that even his soulmate would probably hate him for being so selfish. </p>
<p>She consoled him by saying that that isn’t possible, that his soulmate will probably also be volleyball crazy if she had to guess, and that they will never think that he is too selfish, instead they will encourage him to do his best and get better.</p>
<p>Those words had stuck with him and every time something got in his way, he thought about his soulmate being out there and supporting him, and he couldn’t wait to meet them.</p>
<p>Well now he had, and to his shock it was this annoying little guy from his volleyball team, whom he actually really liked, evidently, but also it never once crossed his mind.</p>
<p>And it made a lot of sense to him, they both shared their biggest passion, but other than that it was actually a horrible discovery, his worst fear was true, he had been such an asshole to his soulmate that he was probably horrified to be paired with him. <br/>He would do anything to make it work, he didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life. But as he could see Hinata really wanted to get away from him right now.<br/>He was so close to crying.</p>
<p>  					&lt;*&gt;</p>
<p>Hinata himself was walking home slowly, he was more shocked than anything. He hadn’t been expecting it, he wasn’t sure why, but he had always imagined himself getting a girl that was smaller than him that would always tell him how cool he is as his soulmate.</p>
<p>He had never thought more about his soulmate more than that, as he had decided to concentrate on volleyball for the time being, he was sure fate would bring him and his soulmate together. </p>
<p>Now that it did though he was confused, Kageyama wasn’t a cute girl, and although he wasn’t ugly by any means, marrying him? Even the thought made him blush. It wasn’t like he hated the thought he had to admit begrudgingly, but it seemed like a weird fit.<br/>He just needed some time to process this new information.</p>
<p>The next day they both appeared at morning practice, but Kageyama later than usual. Hinata couldn’t bear to look him in the eye as they played until he heard Suga comment on how dead Kageyama looked. When he looked up at the setter he had to agree, Kageyama looked like he hadn’t slept at all, dark circles under his eyes, and they had that typical post-cry look.</p>
<p>Hinata now felt really bad, he had to talk to him as soon as he could. So after practice he went up to Kageyama who was rummaging through his bag and before Hinata could really say anything the setter had turned around and bowed down in front of him.<br/> Hinata looked at him confused when the dark haired boy practically shouted “I’m so sorry for the way I behaved before, please please give me another chance, just don’t let me be alone anymore!” <br/>Everything went quiet at those words, and Kageyamas voice kind of cracked at the end. Hinata was so surprised, he didn’t expect this at all.</p>
<p>Screw needing time to think about this, he normally dives into everything head-first without much thought, why would this be different now. <br/>He waited until Kageyama looked up, and he had an unfamiliar worried look in his eyes. <br/>Then he bowed too and said rather softly „No, I need to apologize to you Kageyama. I was acting stupid, I didn’t know you felt like that and…. I just want to say…like…do you wanna go out with me today?!” </p>
<p>He said the last part a bit more loudly but that’s because that was the point he was trying to get to, he had just stuttered around it way too much.</p>
<p>Kageyamas eyes started to fill up with tears, but it was probably not sad tears. And his face had this weird look, like he was holding back from hugging Hinata right then and there.</p>
<p>“I’d love nothing more.” The dark-haired boy said with a smile as the bell rang and everyone started gathering things.</p>
<p>In midst of all of this Kageyama and Hinata shared one long moment where they just looked at each other smiling.</p>
<p>Suga just looked over at Daichi and swooned “Young love must be so nice” before starting to walk to his bag.</p>
<p>He left a confused Daichi who just said, “They’re only like 3 years younger than you?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>